


Adrien’s Feelings

by wyomingparmesan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, POV First Person, reverse love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: Adrien sits in class and writes down his current feelings in a notebook. Drabble.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Adrien’s Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just a quick little drabble I wrote yesterday. I always liked the idea of Adrien keeping a diary/journal just like Marinette does. Plus, writing in first person is fun.

I don’t remember exactly when my feelings for her began to change. It took me a lot longer than I would like to admit. I only began to notice it when something strange happened. It was a typical school day, nothing unusual. I had already sat down and class was starting. There was no sign of her. A part of me was a bit sad, but hopeful that she would show up later. Indeed, I was right. I should’ve known because being late is kind of her thing. She walked in and fell flat on her face. Everyone laughed at her. The look she had on her face broke my heart, so I knew I had to do something. Luckily, I sit in the front row, so it was easy for me to swoop down and lend her a helping hand. Our eyes met as she looked up at me and it was in that moment I knew something was different. After the commotion had stopped and we went back to our seats, I still couldn’t shake that feeling. During the rest of that class, I’d listen to her whispering to herself. It was so cute. Ever since that day, even just glancing back at her causes my heart to beat a thousand times a minute. It was the same feeling I had on that day I helped save her from embarrassment. Things are a bit confusing now. She’s my friend and always has been, but I feel like she means more to me than that. I doubt she feels the same way because she has another wonderful guy in her life. I can feel my face burning as I write this down in the middle of class. I just snuck a glance at her and she smiled back at me! Oh, how my chest hurts, but I don’t care. Maybe, just maybe, someday I’ll be able to tell her. 

I love you, Marinette. 


End file.
